fools
by Cheisayume
Summary: "Liar. You know everything. When I'm feeling down it's as if you've got some kind of radar in you that can sense it..." He cut her off, tipping her chin up with skillful fingers, causing her brown eyes to go wide. "Nope-some things I worry about if I don't hear them from straight from your mouth." (MizukixNanami; rated M for language and themes; request by YouTalk2Much Halo)


_Note: For those who did click on this story, I hope that you enjoy it- it is a request by YouTalk2Much Halo back in April of 2013... It is long overdue, and I can only hope that my friend will forgive me for my lack of activity on this site for the many months that have passed. In any case, here is a Mizuki x Nanami fluff oneshot as you were promised; I don't think it'll have smut in it, as that's a little difficult to write, but I'll do my best to make your heart go "doki-doki." I hope it fits your liking! And actually- it uh... turned into a smut. XD SO HAVE FUN PERVERTS. __**MY GOD THIS IS M RATED. SO SCANDALOUS**__. OH GOD. DANGEROUS._

**FOOLS**

"Lord, what fools these mortals be!"  
_William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream_

School was going to be starting again soon, and with that fact came the falling of leaves. This only made the scenery ever the more dramatically murderous. Not that Nanami hated school... she adored being able to spend time with her friends and learn new things about countries and lands she'd never been to... but lately she was a little more concerned about whether or not Tomoe would return in time for the start of school in the first place. Her fox familiar had only been gone two weeks, but seeing as school started in one... well it wasn't looking like he was going to be getting a seat next to her. NOT that she cared about that. Her sweeping of the yard only became more fervent as she bit her lip, cursing herself for thinking such stupid thoughts. Besides, why was she so hung up on him? It wasn't as if he liked her anyway. And Mizuki was still here! Yeah! A quick secretive glance was cast towards the open door of the shrine, and she tilted her head so that she may try to peek into the room itself. She nearly fell over in disbelief at what she saw. Gripping the wooden handle of the broom as tightly as she could (so that she didn't end up balling that hand into a fist and sending it to meet his skull), she stomped over, not caring to take off her outdoor shoes as she stepped inside.

"I see you haven't done much." Mizuki flinched and rigidly turned around from where he was watching a drama streaming from Korea on their television set.

"Ah- Nanamiii..."

"Don't even start it. You can do the shopping tonight, and the cleaning of the roof. If wet leaves get stuck underneath those shingles, we'll have bugs in the winter time. And personally I don't want to run screaming out of my room in the middle of the night because a cockroach got too familiar with my undergarments." Mizuki blinked, then cracked up, his laughter echoing throughout the empty halls. Nanami had to fight the urge to smile at this. Indeed it was a stupid thought. Shingles didn't really need to be cleaned at all, but she was determined to get his butt moving. Having collected herself once more, she stabbed him playfully with the end of her broom and gave him a punt with her shoe to which he squeaked and got up, rushing to start his chores. "Geez..."

Not but hours later the two sat down together, both with beads of cold sweat decorating their pale skin as the sky turned into an ugly vomit color. Night was on her way. Mizuki had thoughtfully brought out a tray with a pitcher and two glasses filled halfway to the top with ice. Curious as to what he might have planned to poison her with, she peered into the pitcher, surprised to find just regular water. She sighed and sat back, aware that he was watching her as he poured them both glasses.

"Nanami-sama..." The boy spoke as he handed her the cold glass. Cold water and a brisk almost-autumn day? Obviously this familiar hadn't changed a bit. He was still oblivious to the settings of things... Nevertheless, she took the glass and brought it to her lips.

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling alright? You've been daydreaming all day- you nearly tripped five times and you didn't even notice that a visitor came to the shrine..."

"Is that so... WAIT WHAT?!" She sat back up at the speed of light, open mouthed like a fish breathing in bubbles. Mizuki nodded and tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the clear object. He hadn't yet brought it to his lips... He gulped at the wrong time, coughing a bit as he pressed a fist to his chest. She waited patiently for his little show to be over and listened as he spoke hoarsely.

"Y-yeah. Some old lady." Nanami groaned and allowed gravity to do its job as she laid back and put her head on the tatami mat behind them. The water in the glass swished around dangerously as she did so, and Mizuki took it before it could spill all over her. "Are you sick?" A cold hand pressed against her forehead and she glared over at him.

"I am not." He shrugged.

"Just checking." She sat up then, and from there, stood, brushing off the dirt on her clothes.

"Thanks for the water... I'm gonna go and buy food."

"But I thou-"

"Don't worry, I can do it!" She smiled and patted his head as one would a small child. He furrowed his brows and watched as she put her shoes back on, undid her working apron and set out through the torii gate to go and buy supplies. Mizuki looked down at the ice cubes in the glass and poked two of them with his finger before looking up again and, deciding on a whim, took off after his goddess.

Fortunately he came at the right time. Nanami wasn't paying attention, just as she hadn't been paying attention all day. When she heard footsteps behind her, she turned her head, and at the same time, her foot caught on a loose stone, sending her flying forward. It wasn't a very nice experience, but when is it ever, falling to the ground and hearing your own skin rip against the earth? She screamed, but it was cut short as soon as she collided with the ground. A curse or two, ones I would rather not put in here, flew from her lips.

"NANAMI SAMA!" Mizuki to the rescue... His footfalls became louder as he closed the distance between them, sliding to his knees and turning her leg so that he could get a good look at it. "Nanami-sama, you're hurt! Did your thoughts wander off again? I told you to be careful..." As he spoke, the white haired familiar reached into his shirt and withdrew a faded sage kerchief, ripped it with his teeth and wrapped it around her knee where blood was starting to drip to the ground. She hissed through her teeth at the pressure that was put onto it. She wanted to cry. But what good would crying do? It would only upset both of them more. "You're worried about Tomoe-dono, aren't you?"

She froze, surprised that he had guessed right on the first try. "You always seem to know what I'm thinking." Nanami said quietly, sweeping stray strands of hair back behind her ear and trying to pull her mug up into a faint smirk. The smile she had on her face didn't have a lot of heart put into it, though. Beside her, Mizuki sighed and spoke quietly, as if all the urgency from his earlier words had been swept clean off the plate.

"I never know what you're thinking."

"Liar. You know everything. When I'm feeling down it's as if you've got some kind of radar in you that can sense it. You know just what to say, as if you know exactly how I feel-" He cut her off, tipping her chin up with skillful fingers, causing her brown eyes to go wide.

"Nope- some things I worry about if I don't hear them from straight from your mouth." Nanami blanked as his thumb swept over her lips. He'd taken on a different look altogether from just a minute or two ago... And his face... Mizuki was getting closer to her. Nanami still was blanking when the realization finally hit her.

W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-was he going to k-k-k-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-KISS HER?! A flush spread all the way up through the girl's face, ensnaring her as the familiar's lips met her own. His white eyelashes fluttered against her rose colored cheeks, and she snapped her own eyes shut, surprised that he would even be so bold as to do such a thing... but then again, this was the man who had first wrapped an engagement around her wrist (literally) and had almost gotten her in quite the marriage-related predicament. She surprised herself though. Instead of pushing him away, Nanami allowed him to linger. His hand fell from her face to her own hand, and his fingers wrapped softly around her own. It was almost childish, this kiss. As if they were in grade school, and he was the boy who was afraid of pushing too far. In fact, he was the one who pulled away first, bringing his hand away from hers and to his lips. Indeed she felt as if she wanted to do the same thing. The soft touch still lingered on her flesh and she could feel it tingle around the sides. Shyly she opened her eyes and he spoke after clearing his throat. Awkward.

"You're such a fool... you should-uh... should be more careful next time."

"...Right."

Never one to have a conversation take a turn for the worse, the snake familiar turned back to the brunette and bit his lip, looking indeed very concerned at the shape of her knee. It was just starting to throb, and with the stinging... well it wasn't a very good feeling.

"Do you need help walking?" Nanami hesitated. Thinking that perhaps she could make it on her own, she tested putting weight on her foot. Lightning shot through the flesh. It apparently was visibly obvious to see that she wasn't going to make it back up those stairs on her own.

Without another word, Mizuki put his back to Nanami and hunched over so that she could at least hobble towards him and lower herself onto his back. From there he stood up and walked her all the way back up to the shrine, never once saying a single word. Which made the situation even more awkward than it had been only minutes beforehand.

"Uhm..." Mizuki turned his head a bit, a sign that he was listening to the girl. She blushed and tightened her grip on his shoulders. Mizuki was always there for her... And even now he was carrying her fat ass all the way back up to the shrine so that she could get bandaged up. No doubt he would fight with her so that he could go and get the food for dinner... She grinded her teeth together, turning her head away in embarrassment. "Nevermind..."

Not long after this, Nanami was at the kitchen table, dabbing her leg with a hot washcloth, wincing and biting back curses every time she tried to make the wound a little more presentable. Not that it was working... Mizuki rushed in with his arms full of a remarkable amount of gauze, bandaids, wraps, icy-hot packs, tissues and Kami knows what else. Nanami just shook her head a little and allowed her eyes to sort through the mass amount of first aid material that he then dumped onto the table. It didn't take long for her to smack on a huge skin-colored bandaid and press the sticky part onto her skin so that it didn't fall off. The blood was starting to clot, but still an angry red color managed to make its ugly way to where the eye could see it. She was helped to her room by the arm of Mizuki and they both ended up going to bed with no dinner.

Their ability to talk with one another ceased to exist for the next three days. And with no sign of Tomoe coming back, things were starting to look more and more bleak for Nanami. She spent her days chewing on dried mangos and reading shoujo manga in the kitchen while Mizuki stayed glued to that stupid K-drama. At some point in time, she got the guts to ask him what it was about, and he gave her a brief summary of how this really poor girl had been given a scholarship to the most expensive school in town. She had ended up falling in love with one of the popular boys, but her love relationship had taken a turn for the worse when a love triangle started to bloom. Nanami stopped listening at that point, only nodding her head to show that she was indeed listening when really, she could care less. Apparently he was on the last episode, and was freaking out about whether or not the two would really end up together or not. Beside him, he had another series totally ready to go. This one looked like some sort of scribe romance.

"Why do you watch romances?" She blurted this out without even thinking about what the answer might be. Mizuki thought for a moment, and then paused the TV. Silence followed and Nanami felt suddenly too aware of how loud she was chewing. Of the stickiness on her fingers and the way that she had been licking the sugar off. Mizuki turned to her then and stood up, walking towards her. When he was right beside her, he knelt down and grabbed her leg without a word. Nanami almost kicked him in her struggle to get away, but his hands were sure and steady, holding her tight.

"You really are such a fool, Nanami-sama." And with that, he peeled off the bandage and swept his tongue over the wound. The girl flexed her toes, unsure of whether or not she should draw back as one of his hands slid up towards her thigh. She was in work out shorts that were nice to just be lazy in, and a loose fitting gray tshirt that used to be her fathers before he up and left. He looked up at her, as if he were asking a question, and when she didn't reply, he was suddenly right in front of her, his mouth capturing her own in a more urgent way than it had just a few days ago. She couldn't focus. Her knee was tingling, and she was getting warm fuzzies inside her stomach, but her face was heating up and she was aware of her body being lifted up by Mizuki as he pressed his tongue against her lips, asking to be let in. Caught up in the sudden frenzy, she parted her lips, hoping to say something, but he invaded her space just as she took a breath, his tongue rubbing up against her own and touching the tops of her teeth.

He had placed her on the table, with him standing right in front of her- his hands snaked their way around her hips, teasing the corners of her tshirt until they finally dove under it, sliding up to her uncovered breasts. A gasp escaped her mouth as her body responded to his touches. "M-Mizu-" But he tugged on her lip, re-entering her mouth once more with a skillful sweep and caressed the flesh there. Her own hands clutched at his back now. Her body had already decided that this would be acceptable. That she wanted him as any woman would want a man. And he moved his attention from her breasts, now peaked, to her pants, sliding them off with ease. You must understand that these kind of work out shorts do not need undies underneath. In fact, it is better to not wear such garments seeing as they crease the fabric and every living soul knows that you wear a certain kind that hug your cheeks, or ride up, or maybe you wear a thong and only the strings are visible. So, like many other girls her age, Nanami didn't wear anything with them. And Mizuki had probably known this all along. She shivered, and tried to shy away, but he caught her arm and dragged her back, his free hand sliding in between her legs and prying one of them apart. In response, her heart fluttered. Perhaps Mizuki could hear it... feel the beat of it grow strong- maybe that was why he never stopped, bringing her back down off the table and turning her so that her back was facing him. Moments of suspended movement passed before something pressed up against her. Her legs trembled as she moved her hand down to guide his member into her. And when it was in place, he lurched, causing a moan to come out of Nanami's mouth.

"Mi-Miz-Mizukii~" Excited by her erotic voice, she felt as he grew inside of her, pressing against her walls and moving around so much that she had to keep a firm hold on the table so as to not fall over completely. Of course, his arm was wrapped around her waist, so even if she did fall, she was sure that he would catch her...

"Nanami-sama, I love you, I love you so much..." He grunted as he thrusted ever the more quickly, moving up and down against her skin. Bent over with her weight on the table now, she opened her mouth in ecstasy, unable to wipe the drool that had been left from his kisses and her yearning. It slipped to the table and she closed her eyes, digging her nails into the wood. Mizuki had placed both hands on the table as well, using it as a platform so that he may get more leverage on her, and when she shook, he moved even faster, determined to release at the same time that she herself did. With a duet of gasps and huffs, they both came, Mizuki threw his head back and Nanami could only try not to fall down. He slipped out of her moments later and drew her back against him, moving his hands back to her breasts once more. Wetness slid down her legs, dripping onto the floor. Swiftly, the snake swept the drool from her mouth and moved her head so that her lips connected with his once more. He pulled back, though, fear in his eyes. A bit of anger slapped through her head there. Was he just now debating on whether or not he had made the right decision?! Son of a...

"Nanami-sama..."

She held his hand to her face and smiled wearily.

"I love you, Nanami-sama..."

"You're such a fool." His face moved into a grin and he nodded against her flesh, agreeing with her words as she kissed him back.

_Note after you read: I have never read a Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare, nor have I seen the play- but I would very much like to at least read it once before my eyesight becomes too blurry to pick out the words. In any case, this fic was based off of a beautiful quote from the story, of which you will have seen at the very top. I'd just like you to know that I love putting quotes in, and if you have one you sincerely adore + a request, I will not hesitate to consider it. Forgive me for the brevity of this one. I thought I should keep it short. I don't really ship these two, so I'm sorry if it didn't have as much passion as Glass did. I TRIED. ALSO. Tomoe's absence is indeed important, and it will be another fic that I have already planned halfway in my mind. Please stay tuned for a fic titled: MCMXLV. Thank you again for your patience, friends, it is good to be back. I love writing!_


End file.
